


From Game Night to Couples Night

by Neghut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena were hunters in MIT, F/F, Kara Danvers sweats, Kara has had it with rich snobs, Lena Luthor has a reputation, Lena Luthor is a sex goddess, Lena likes sex, Lena makes a Kryptonian sweat, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neghut/pseuds/Neghut
Summary: Kara grumbles her displeasure. “She is surely going to kill me.”She reaches the bathroom and Lena grabs her, “Sure get your fix you sex junkie.”Lena rolled her eyes and ignored her and they went at it again.ORKara has been bumping into a stranger who annoys her but finds very attractive.Said stranger is her sister's best friend and a retired player of some sorts.I suck at summaries just read the damn thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	From Game Night to Couples Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind, no plot just fooling around.  
> Enjoy!!!

Kara glowered at her sister when she excitedly picked up her buzzing phone cutting her off her rambling.

“Heyy Lena, to what do I owe this surprise and very alleviating phone call?” She glared back at her sister who had scoffed at her exaggerated greeting.

“ _Well, I am in National City and I…wait, we are still friends right?” Lena asked with a tremor in her voice._

Kara hissed and left the office to give her sister privacy for her call and Alex wouldn’t have noticed until her windy departure left papers strewn around her office, some still mid-air.

“Why would you even ask me that Lena, I will tell you the same thing I told you when brother went bonkers. You are not your family so keep the same sentiment for your mother’s now meteoric assent to genocide-dom. You will always be my very good and genius friend Lena.” Alex said with conviction and the relief sigh she heard from Lena on the other side of the phone gave her an indication of success.

_“Fine, but I had to make sure because you and Sam are my only friends.” She paused for a while. “And Jack if he survives our breakup.”_

“You broke up with Jack?” Woow, that must have been hard but let’s meet over drinks when you’re settled and always know I’m here for you if you ever want to talk.”

 _“I know Al, thanks and I came with a surprise, one that will shock and please you at the same time.”_ Lena sensing the incoming barrage of questions and assumptions added. _“I have to go Al, let’s meet at our spot after work if you’re up for a good whiskey, I’ll text you.”_

“Lena you better not fu-” Lena hung up the phone before Alex could finish the strings of incoming expletives. Alex held the phone up to her face as if Lena was the phone, “Fucking Lena, I hate surprises.” She huffed and threw the phone unceremoniously onto her office desk incognizant of her sister’s presence in her office doorway glaring daggers at her.

“So, your girlfriend calls you and you forget about your sister.” Kara muttered sarcastically.

The sound of Kara’s voice startled her, and she rolled her eyes at her as she walks into the office, “She is not my girlfriend and Lena is a very good friend of mine.”

“The Lena you never shut up about when you were in MIT and what was the name of the other girl” Kara tapped her chin contemplatively. “Ahh, Yes Sam this, Sam that.” She teased. “At some point I honestly thought you were in a throuple with Sam and Lena.” Kara chucked amusedly at her sister’s disbelieving and affronted look.

“Kara, what the fuck do you want? You’re awfully chatty today.” Alex deflected, the mention of Sam brings some deeply buried feelings to the surface. Though she had initially thought she had a crush on Lena in the early stages of their friendship, she found it was just true admiration for the woman’s intelligence and how easily two antisocial components melded together to become socially adaptable to each other.

Sam, on the other hand, had made her feel things beyond platonic and though they never acted on it, had always been apparent that Sam somehow felt something akin to romantic interest in her but thinking about it now, she never really understood why they never went for it. It’s not like Alex was subtle about her homosexuality in MIT, she had numerous flings that landed her the title of a ‘ _player’_ during her sophomore year.

“I was telling you about the woman who cut in front of me at Noonan’s when I was picking up Miss Grant’s lunch and then I had to turn up late and suffer the woman’s wrath,” At Alex’s furrowed brow she added, “It’s not fair for rich people to just cut in line just because they give $100 tip, and she didn’t even apologize to those of us in the line. And when I complained she just gave me this smug look and smirked at me like she was teasing me.” Kara huffed and plopped unceremoniously into the worn-out couch in Alex’s office.

“Kara, this is not your first encounter with some rich snob so what makes this any different?” Alex is accustomed to her sister’s complaints about certain things and being mistreated by rich people especially her boss is no news to her and normally she will just talk about it and let it go but she is very adamant on this current situation and she really isn’t in the mood to encourage it any further. “DO you want me to go arrest this person just because they were rude to you?” Alex placated in a condescending tone that earned her an eye roll from her sister.

“Supergirl can take care of that, if only I knew where she lived.” She complained bitterly.

“You’re joking right?” Alex had to make sure her sister wouldn’t actually dare something like that.

Kara waved her concerns off, “of course I’m joking.” She clasped her fingers looking sad. “I don’t know why but it really bothered me and not in a Miss Grant pissed me off kinda way.”

Alex saw the look in her sister’s eyes, one that is foreign in these kinds of diatribes when they usually happened and decided to prod further. “Kara, what actually happened with this woman?” She asked as she pulled the chair closer to the couch her sister was sprawled on.

Kara ducked her head down avoiding her sister’s gaze because it was really ridiculous. “Before she turned out to be so rude and mean, I saw her by the window, and she looked beautiful, and she seemed kind as she was talking and laughing with the homeless man who sits in front of Noonan’s and I thought maybe I could ask her out you know.” She cards her fingers through her blonde curls devoid of any expression.

Alex had not meant to laugh, she tried to stifle it, but it was bubbling and there was only so much she could do but at the end of her sister’s rambling and her signature pout there was no way she could hold out anymore, so she let it out, like full belly laughing out, snorting like a pig kind of laugh and Kara’s chagrined look only exacerbated the whole thing. “So, you’re mad at her because you didn’t get to ask her out?” Alex asked when she finally pulled herself together. “How is that even her fault when you’re the one judging her for being rude. Did it ever occur to you that she might have called her order ahead.?”

“No!” Kara replied hurriedly. “I know how Noonan’s work, it would have been ready for her to pick up had she called ahead, but they made it when she got there and ignored us who had been in the queue longer than her.”

“hmm” was all Alex could say not ready for her sister, who is now currently looking utterly vexed. “I really don’t know what you want me to do about this.” She paused and took Kara’s hand. “I’m sorry this happened to you and I’m sorry I laughed but Kara this is not the first time and you literally work for one of these snobs so you should know how to handle them by now. Also you spoke your mind to her and it’s a good thing and if they are smart enough they will know not to trample on people like that.” Alex reasoned with her.

“It’s fined” Kara sighed resignedly. She cocked her ears to the other side and heard sirens that indicated she had to go.

“Go, let’s talk later” Alex all but shooed her away and Kara left, still in her Superhero regalia.

* * *

Alex met Lena at Al’s Bar after work and it turns out the surprise that simultaneously shocks and pleases Alex was her college crush Samantha Arias – yes, that Sam this, Sam that, Sam – And Alex looked bashful and her blush even in the dim lights of Al’s bar was very readable.

“Hello Alex” Sam greeted in a sultry tone as she took Alex in for a familiar hug. Lena joined the hug, and it became a trio hug.

“Aww the band is back together, and we are going to tip the elbow tonight.” Lena mused.

“Hi Sam, Hi Lena, Alex greeted cheerfully as she extricated herself from the trio hug and added, “How is Ruby?”

Lena motioned them towards the booth they used to frequent during their summer and spring breaks and Sam responded. “She is fine, teenagers are the worst, but she is still adorable.”

Alex hummed noncommittally because she always had a connection with Ruby and will prefer to see things for herself. “So what re you doing in NC Sam?”

Sam’s brow furrowed at the question. “Lena didn’t tell you?”

Alex looked at Lena for answers, “Well, Sam is my CFO and we just moved Luthor Corp, which I’m renaming L-Corp in a few days, to National City.” She finished with a sombre look.

Alex took one of Lena’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. “I’m proud of you Lena, you will always have my support.” She looked around at the booth they were in reminiscent of their college years. “Besides, it will be good to have you guys here, my sister is driving me nuts and some adult time with adult drinks will do me some good.” Alex all but complained and raised her glass towards her friends.

Lena and Sam tipped their glasses towards her, “You make it sound like your sister is a teenager.” Lena said as they toasted to their reunion.

“I doubt she is, I have one of those and they can be hellishly mutinous…at everything” Lena rolled her eyes at Sam’s exaggeration. “You don’t believe it because you are the cool aunt. And I blame you because you spoil her. That child is a menace Lena.”

“Oh come on Sam, I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Alex reasoned. “But my sister would give Ruby a run for her money. She is a toddler in the body of a 24-year-old woman.”

The other two women laughed, Alex had told them about her bubbly little sister who practically carried sunshine on her shoulders, but they never really met her and now Alex’s apt description of her has their interest piqued. “Well, now that we are all in the same city, I think a meeting of Kara ‘bubbly’ Danvers should be afoot. “Sam implored.”

“Talking about blonde’s you won’t believe what happened today” Lena said and the smile on her face conflicted the bite in her voice but as Alex was about to comment her phone buzzed.

“I have to go guys, duty calls.” Alex ended the call and hugged her friends goodbye and bolted for the door and then turned around. “My sister hosts game nights for our friend groups you guys should come, next one is Friday which is tomorrow I will text you. Byee.” She blew them a kiss and left.

Lena and Sam finished their drinks and left to their respective homes. Alex told them a year ago about her work with the DEO and Supergirl when the DEO needed help with an anti-kryptonite suit for Supergirl and Lena was the only one who was willing and able to make one and in the time they needed it.

* * *

Miss Grant chose Fridays to be the day she would indulge in greasy foods and anything classified under the unhealthy elements of food and that is how Kara finds herself in the lunch rush queue at Big Belly Burgers pouting yet again as the same person who cut the line at Noonan’s yesterday was being served before her just as she entered.

She tapped at Lena’s shoulder and Lena turned around as she spotted the blonde she hadn’t been able to get out of her mind since yesterday, glaring at her like she had stepped on her toes. Lena realized she was smiling at the blonde and steeled her countenance to mimic the blonde’s death glare.

“This is unacceptable, you can’t just come in here and just because you are dressed like this,” She gulped and was furiously blushing as she raked over Lena’s appearance and even Lena could not control the smug grin that framed her face. “Yes, that…dressed like some heiress and just get served because it’s” Lena quirked an eyebrow urging her to make her point. “because it’s you…you know. You can’t do that.”

“And what did I do?” Lena smirked and took off her sunglasses and Kara died just right there. Seeing her from a distance was one thing, seeing her close and with sunglasses was another but seeing her close and without sunglasses, sporting her power suit and green eyes piercing intimidatingly into her soul was another inexplicable thing entirely. The audience that cheered for Kara has now somewhat gone quiet and the air around them is now percolating with a tension one can attribute to something of a sexual nature and Kara biting her lower lips is a clear indication.

“Umm, you…put your glasses back on

“Umm, you…put your glasses back on” Kara demanded imperiously, exuding her Supergirl demeanour which much to her own dismay Lena found herself obeying. Now that those set of sexy, moss green eyes are out of the way, she summoned all the courage because it appears the woman had a lot of armour in her arsenal and putting one away doesn’t necessitate putting the rest away too and her lower lip biting is not helping Kara with whatever courage she managed to summon.

To successfully convey her distaste for the woman’s rudeness, she decided to avoid any form of contact with the woman’s face and that is how she managed to get through what Lena considered to be the most endearing tirade. “It is rude to cut in line when people have been here longer than you and you did the same thing at Noonan’s yesterday and I don’t think it’s fair to any of us.” Lena saw the manager about to approach them and she halted him with a glare which Kara thought was directed at her. “You’re worse you know that. Enjoy your privilege while it lasts.” Kara zoomed out of the restaurant at an almost inhuman speed and Lena was disappointed.

Lena went to the counter and picked up her order losing all the appetite she had earlier. How could a stranger have such effect on her and yet she hadn’t done anything wrong. Really she hadn’t and she wished the blonde girl had given her the opportunity to explain herself.

The others in the queue begun to murmur as Lena exited the restaurant and it appeared they knew who she was and laughed at Kara’s ignorance. Lena gave her lunch to the homeless man and made way to her office across the street, maybe she will stop going out for her lunch and have Jess pick them up for her instead. The rest of her day went by with her in a lugubrious state only mollified when Sam and Ruby showed up with dinner after her rant about lunch.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO stomping her stride into the control room and plopping so hard into a chair beside Winn that the arm rest of the chair broke. “What’s got you so angry.” As Kara moved to touch the keyboard, Winn swatted her hand away, “Don’t touch anything here, not in this your sullen mood.” He moved the keyboard from her reach.

“I hate rich people” Kara grumbled and before she could lunch into another tedium of admonishment of the rich her sister’s voice cut in.

“What is it now?” Alex asked placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder which seemed to deflate her.

“The same woman from yesterday cut the line again, this time at big belly burgers and when I confronted her about it she glared at me like I was some lesser species she wasn’t going to indulge with.” She sighed heavily. “And I couldn’t get my lunch or Miss Grant’s lunch and I don’t want to face her so I’m not going back to work.”

Alex didn’t know what to say to this or how to even react to what her sister said and wondered who this woman could be and why she had so much effect on Kara. Kara who doesn’t let things get to her, Kara who pets dragons even when the aggressively breathed fire on her, the all-forgiven Kara fell by a woman no less. “When it happens again take a picture of her and send it to me, I will find her and lock her up for you.” She placated and found it was working as Kara smiled up at her and squeezed the hand on her shoulder. “What will you tell Miss Grant?”

Kara now dreads what Cat Grant’s response will be to whatever excuse she manages to come up with. “I don’t know but I will find something. I just don’t want to deal with two rich snobs in less than 24 hours.” She reasoned.

James, J’onn and Nia showed up and Alex used the moment of them being in the same place at the same time to make her case, “Yeah guys I invited a friend to game night.” She further supplied after a chorus of who emerged from the group around her, “you remember my friend Lena who helped the DEO about a year ago, who I also went to MIT with, she is in town with one other friend and I invited them to game night so they can meet you guys.”

Kara snickered sarcastically. “yh how could I forget your girlfriend.” Winn snorted at the inflection.

“She is not my girlfriend Kara, she is my friend, a very good friend.” Alex insisted. “You guys be nice when they show up ok.”

The collectively perplexed and furrowed eyebrows thrown her way didn’t go unnoticed, it’s not like they are a group of snobs or anything especially if their friend group is anything to go by so James decided to ask the question that rests on their tongues. “Why wouldn’t we be nice to her?” J’onn gave the group a knowing look, one they couldn’t decipher. Of course J’onn knew who Lena was and she had helped Supergirl when they needed it.

“Alex rubbed sheepishly at the back of her neck, a move uncharacteristic to her normally stoic façade. “My friend is Lena Luthor.” She said with a pointed look at her sister.

“What the fluff Alex?” Leave it to Kara to attempt cursing in a situation like this to devolve from intense to comedic. The burst of laughter that came after the ‘fluffy’ moment helped dissipate the tension in the air.

“Miss Luthor can be trusted Kara and she is the one who made your anti-kryptonite suit so you can use the opportunity to offer your gratitude when you meet her.” J’onn said and turned to exit whatever rambling was sure to come up next. “I will see you all tonight.”

“You’ve been friends with Lena Luthor all this while and you never told me, Alex?” She swivelled the chair to look at her sister, crossed her arms and laid back into the chair levelling her sister with an inscrutable expression. “Why?” She asked.

Alex took a couple step back and leaned against the holographic table crossing her arms and ankle. “No reason, it just never came up and also I know how you and Clark feel about the Luthors. And Lena is different, she is smart, funny, and very kind and besides, I wasn’t ready to hear all the reasons why I should stay away from a Luthor from you or Clark.” Alex shrugged her reply and started playing around with Winn’s Rubik’s cube.

“You know I don’t judge people Alex, but the Luthors are dangerous, Lex was Clark’s friend before it all went to hell and now look at his mother. The woman is looking for ways to kill me and all aliens and then you go and bring her daughter into our life. If she is so good why hide it then because I recall you’ve been friends since your freshman year.” Kara challenged.

“I thought you said you don’t judge and yet there you are listing off reasons why she should be bad.” Alex sighed exasperatedly. “If she was the evil Luthor you are describing, would she have made that anti-kryptonite suit that saved your life in that dire moment and many after?”

Kara was quiet for a while knowing very well her sister was right, but James had a different opinion. “Luthors are cunning, it could be a long con Alex. I mean is that not the same thing Lex did with Superman?”

“Lena is not her family and you guys can find out at game night, you are all my family and Lena, and Sam are very close friends of mine and I really hope you guys will give her a chance to know her and how wonderful a person she is.”

“I’m game, I’ve always admired her genius and her projects have always been inspiring. I had a fantasy of working with her at Luthor Corp after graduation. She is like really really smart woman you know.” Winn gushed.

“Yes we know she is a smart woman and that’s the problem.” James retorted with disdain.

“Do you have a problem with smart women, James?” Nia asked disappointment colouring her tone.

“I didn’t say that.”

“So you have a problem with a smart Luthor then?” At his confused look Nia added, “Because Alex too is very smart, and Kara’s IQ doesn’t even have an achievable number on this earth, so I guess if you don’t have a problem with smart women in general then you do have a problem with a woman who is smart?” At Nia’s deduction, Alex and Kara levelled James with a death glare.

“What you said doesn’t even make sense.” He tried to deflect.

“If you have a problem with a smart Luthor, who is a woman, then you probably have a problem with the two Danvers you call your friends.” Nia was enjoying this, putting James on the spot, their friends may be blind to his sexist flaw, but his comments tend to grate Nia’s nerves and calling him out for it right here and now seems to be the best opportunity she could have.

“Yeah James, answer her.” Alex prompted.

“He tried to laugh it off but came out completely wrong, so he chose an out not even acknowledging he was in the wrong. “I’ll see you guys later.” He turned and left.

There was a beeping sound and Winn typed a few commands on his computer. “Alex we found the Goladorian.” He alerted and sent the details to Supergirl’s phone.

“Don’t alert the others, Supergirl and dreamer can take him. I will go set up Kara’s place for game night.” Kara held Nia and flew off.

* * *

The time for game night came upon them and Lena’s driver stopped by a convenience store around the corner of the address Alex had sent her so they could pick up some snacks. Lena had picked up a 50-year-old scotch from her collection to enjoy with Alex and brought along Sam’s favourite wine and though Alex had told her there would be drinks and snacks, she still thought it was appropriate to go with more drinks and snacks since she felt she would be imposing on Alex’s time with her friends.

That is how she is now staring contemplatively at the snack aisle, with Sam waiting in the car, not knowing which snacks to go for so she took out her phone to text Sam and something fell out of her purse but as she crouched to pick it up, she knocked the back of her head against something she thought might have been a rock only to realize it was a person’s chin.

“Ouch, what the fuck?” Lena yelped in pain holding her hand at the spot.

“Ouch?, you’re the one who hit my chin with your head.” Kara deadpanned forgetting that she is supposed to be feeling pain from the impact. Lena raised her head, and all Kara could say was. “You? Again? My day could not get any worse.” She chided.

Lena, surprised to see the woman she had been encountering the past 48hours but this time no smile, no smug grin, she was damn right furious. “Your chin?!” Lena sighs exasperatedly. “I feel like I hit a rock and why the hell were you in my space? Ouch.” She yelps again as the pain shot through her head when she talked.

Kara now recognizing what she had done looked contrite and went behind Lena to look at the damage she had caused and when she tried to move Lena’s hand from her head Lena squealed, not in pain as much as in annoyance. “Don’t touch me, you’ve done enough.”

Lena swept the shelf off enough flaming hot Cheetos and varieties of Doritos to feed an army and stormed off wincing at the pain in her head and Kara stood, flummoxed at the woman’s reaction to her.

Alex had sent her to pick up Sam’s favourite wine which she had forgotten during her grocery shopping. She saw something slip from the woman’s bag and decided to help pick it up for her until she crashed her chin into her head, and she was about to lunge into her apologetic ramble when she saw the same woman who had been pissing her off for the past two days and all the fury came back but now with the woman being mad at her, she couldn’t help but feel dejected at the thought.

Kara picked up the wine she came for and sprinted towards checkout to try and catch up to the woman, but she was nowhere in sight, so she paid for the wine and made her way to her apartment. She decided to walk, hoping the spring breeze will help settle her thoughts before she met the one person she was not really looking forward to meeting.

Sam and Lena reached the hallway to the apartment and Sam halted Lena as she saw her wince again. “This woman really did a number on you with her chin. Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?” Sam asked with concern inspecting Lena’s head.

Lena knocked when they reached the door, “I’m fine Sam and Alex is a doctor so I will let her check me out.” Alex opened the door and hugged Lena and she winced again this time, in more pain than she had let on.

“What the hell happened to you?” Alex asked ushering Lena in and hugging Sam too.

“She clashed into a concreted silhouette of a woman she had been having a cold war with for the past two days.” Sam chuckled and Lena rolled her eyes. Lena told Alex what had happened at the convenience store and Alex had a clue as to who it could be but she was expecting Kara to be back now, and she wasn’t there so she somehow doubted if it had been Kara. National City was littered with aliens after all.

Alex made introductions and everyone seemed to be in a good mood except James who was levelling Lena with a wary glare and throwing in a couple snide comments which Lena ignored but earned a glare from Sam.

Sam told Alex of Lena’s crush on the mystery woman and Lena explained the encounter to Alex and how she somehow had a crush on the mystery woman, and everything clicked in Alex’s mind but before she could utter a word, Nia beat her to it.

“So you’re the woman who has been messing with Kara for the past forty-eight hours?” Nia asked guffawing that the person Kara had been complaining about and planning of throwing into the Sun is the same Lena Luthor she had reservations about. “This should be good, where is Kara anyways?” She asked looking around again.

“Kara? Your sister is the one I’ve been bumping into?” Lena asked incredulously.

Alex nodded, “Yep” She said popping the P “and she said you were being rude and cutting in line.”

“I wasn’t, Alex you know me.” Lena defended. “I happen to own those two food chains so it’s not my fault they feel the need to serve me as fast as they could to get me out of their hair no matter how much I hate it.” Lena resigned into her seat.

“You own Noonan’s and Big Belly Burgers?” Winn asked nonplussed. “Those and Mr. Wang’s are Kara’s favourite foods in National City. Why is she not here? Winn looked around.

At the mention of Mr. Wang Sam laughed and Alex got the meaning of it. “Lena, don’t tell me you own Mr. Wang’s too.” Lena shrugged her answer and Alex facepalmed. “Now Kara is going to think you are out to get her.”

“Kara is going to think what?” Kara asked as she closed the door to her apartment and the superfriends all turned attentively towards Lena, Winn rushed to get a popcorn from the kitchen Island as if he was about to watch the showdown scene of an action movie.

“This should be good.” J’onn muttered, suddenly realizing the futility of it when Kara glared at him but before she could say anything Lena turned around and met her gaze.

“You? What are you doing in my apartment?” Nia moved to sit beside Winn and shoved her hand into the popcorn and popped it into her mouth, eyes flitting buoyantly between Lena and Kara.

“Kara,” Alex got up and touched Kara’s shoulder squeezing reassuringly and eyes pleading with her sister to be calm and behave. “This is my friend Lena Luthor, I told you about her remember?” Alex drawled out her words in a plea, but Kara was seething hearing that Lena Luthor is the same rich snob who had been rude to her at every encounter. Alex continued, “And this is Samantha Arias.”

Lena and Sam got up to greet Kara but she ducked her head from Lena and greeted Sam with a fake conjured smile.

Winn and Nia enjoyed the scene before them so much they had to throw more gasoline into the blazing fire in front of them.

“Oh, Kara, Lena owns Noonan’s and Big Belly Burgers, so your anger was misplaced.” Winn cackled.

“Don’t forget Mr. Wang’s too” Nia added with a cackle too and popped more popcorn in her mouth.

Their revelations didn’t have the intended effect as realization dawned on Kara. She realized she had indeed made an error in the judgement of Lena being rude. Of course they would want to serve their boss before anyone else, as Cat Grant’s assistant she is very much aware of that but then she looked at Lena who had initially adopted a defensive stance now deflated and extended a hand to her.

“I’m Kara, I’m sorry for the past couple of days and I’m sorry about your head too.” Lena looked shocked by the sudden change in the woman’s behaviour, the woman, who a few seconds ago looked like she would murder her is now smiling at her – _Is that even a genuine smile? –_ She thought but it reached her eyes enough to be genuine.

“I’m sorry too” Lena said, their hands still clasped together, “I keep telling them to stop and they don’t do it because they like me, they just do it to get me out of there. Nobody wants to work with their boss hovering over them.”

Now, Kara understood the woman and all her earlier indignation bled away leaving her as sunny as one could possibly hope to be on a spring night. With everything settled now they played a couple games with Lena and Sam sweeping the wins at Pictionary, Charade, Monopoly, and settlers of Catan.

After Lena and Sam’s last win in Monopoly again and Lena knowing Alex to be a sore loser and will definitely be flipping the table stood abruptly to block Alex from manifesting her fury in that form. “Alex you better not,” Lena warned as she stood on front of her with her arms crossed. “God, Alex grow up and start losing with dignity.” Lena mocked as she moved to sit back down. Alex huffed and scrambled everything on the table which evoked a laugh from the group.

Throughout the game Kara’s gaze had not left Lena and she could feel it boring holes in the side of her face, but she ignored her. She is immensely attracted to Kara and Kara stealing glances at her throughout is really making it difficult, but Sam and Alex had noticed. Lena had a reputation with the women, the way she drew them in with her quirks, a lip bite here, a provocative leg cross and she had the thing she did with her eyes that sealed the deal and Sam and Alex noticed it all, but it appears it was not just Kara it was working on, but it had completely floored James Olsen, their resident Luthor critic.

Sam whispered into Alex’s ears. “Wanna play matchmaker?”

“You see it too, don’t you? I swear Lena has both of them in a state of deliquescence.”

“Oh but that guy has no chance, he does know Lena is a card-carrying lesbian right? Sam smiled conspiratorially.

“There is not much news about Lena Luthor’s sexual orientation, you know how private she is, I’m surprised nobody came out given the number of girls on her hit list. Talking of private we have to stop talking now.” Alex suddenly realized her sister must have heard her as Kara was staring intently at her.

“So, Lena, how are you liking National City?” James asked shifting closer to Lena.

“It’s warm and nice, I’m still new to the city and haven’t been out much but so far so good.” Lena said with a smile, still ignoring Kara’s intent gaze on her.

“I could-” Kara interjected James’ offer.

“Have dinner with me tomorrow, and on Sunday I will take you out and show you around the city.” The group gasped in surprise at Kara’s brazenness, she is always the shy type as Kara Danvers and sometimes it bleeds into her Supergirl persona but none of her friends were ready for what came next. “Oh and I’m Supergirl, just so there are no secrets between us so thank you for the anti-kryptonite suit.” She looked back at J’onn who had been quite but now glaring daggers at her.

“What? You said I should thank her, so I just did.” She shrugged and moved closer and crouched so she could speak into Lena’s ears.

“I said to thank her as Supergirl not you.” J’onn huffed. Alex and Sam still looked dumbfounded, Alex more so than Sam who looked somewhere between dumbfounded and amused.

“You have game, I will give you that, but I have super hearing and I hear your heartbeat skyrocket every time your gaze lands on me.” That did not bode well for Lena. Nope. Not at all. She thought she was a master at her game but now she is rivalled by a woman with superpowers and how exactly does one keep up with that. “What time will you be available for dinner tomorrow, I could pick you up, Supergirl style or any style actually, I’m quite limber.” Kara said with a rather uncharacteristic sultry tone.

“Lena Luthor, your thoughts are very wild and dirty and loud. I’m leaving guys.” J’onn said with distaste and sped off.

The rest of the group just sat there and watched the interaction in shock and something akin to amusement except Alex who looked rather mortified by her sister’s intimations.

All Lena could say to Kara’s question was, “I…I umm hate flying” She gulped and that was a site neither Alex nor Sam had seen before since they had known Lena. The woman was a prolific player, Alex’s player reputation doesn’t even begin to measure up to what Lena had accrued and what they called their hunting nights is how Alex picked up most of her tactics from Lena so seeing her friend, flustered, stuttering like a buffoon and in her sister’s presence no less, really is a mortifying sight.

Kara placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Lena, you need to calm your heartbeat or I’m afraid you’re going to have a heart attack.” Kara said smugly.

“Put some distance between us and I will be fine.” Lena said pleadingly. Kara moved away to sit in her original seat gaze still fixed on Lena, “And stop looking at me like that. It doesn’t help when you do.” Kara surrendered.

“I was thinking I could show you around before your dinner with-” Alex interjected James. _Again._

“Can it James, Lena is a full-blown Lesbian.” Alex said with an eye roll.

“And a smart Luthor woman.” Nia added in reference to their earlier discussion.

At least he knows when to give up and so he picked up his jacket, “I’m off guys, Let’s do this again.” And he left. He came back again, with a thoughtful gesture this time. “Heyy Winn, this just turned into a girls’ night so let’s roll buddy.” Winn was hesitant but Nia pinched him and took the remaining popcorn from him which indicated he had overstayed his welcome.

“Bye guys,” He said dejectedly and walked to the door mumbling something like, _a guy can do girls’ night too._ Which elicited a laugh from the women.

Now that it’s just the five women left, Nia now feels she deserves some answers. “So what’s up with you guys, you’ve been cuddly and touchy and whisper-y all through the evening, are you like dating?” She blurted out.

“uhh, umm, it’s funny you know huh,” Kara cackled at her sister’s sudden speech ineptitude. Like, what’s up with people who claim to be players and like actually recognized for being one and yet it takes just one person for them to be reduced to nothing but a puddle. Kara is no alien to her sister’s hit-one-every night lifestyle but this sight she must say is amusing to witness.

“No, we’re not dating, although we could have in college had Alex stopped cavorting with everything with an appealing backside.” Sam said and levelled a glare at Lena.

“Why are you looking at Lena like that?” Nia asked following Sam’s gaze.

“Alex is Lena’s protégé.”

“I’m not!”

She’s not!”

Alex and Lena both defended. And again Kara cast her gaze at her, seemingly appraising her in a mental capacity.

“What was Alex a protégé of?” Nia asked and then further expanded her question. “Lena here is an accomplished woman of Science and Technology and Alex of Biochem to the world and Astrobiology to the DEO, so I assume that is what you mean.”

Sam tucked out her phone and pulled up a screenshot of an article from MIT’s ‘The Tech newspaper’. Nia could not believe what she was seeing, and Sam nudged her on. “There are more like that five swipes into the gallery you can check it out.”

Kara could not wait her turn, so she moved to sit beside Nia to quell her anticipation and after a couple more swipes looked at her sister with disbelief.

“This is what you were doing in college, how does anyone do this and still maintain a 4.0 GPA?” Kara looked expectantly at her sister for answers and then levelled Lena with an inscrutable glare.

“She had Lena.” Sam said as if that should be the answer to everything.

“I can’t believe they had someone follow you all week to tally your hits.” Nia said looking somewhat impressively between Lena and Alex and added. “Did Alex ever beat Lena’s score?”

Lena responded instinctually. “Nobody could ever beat my score.” She abruptly shut her mouth after that as if she had broken a taboo.

Nia squinted her eyes at the next slide of picture which contained reviews from the girls Lena and Alex had slept with, “They reviewed you?”

Kara snatched the phone, whichever curious inclination she wished to satisfy from the review, nobody caught on. “Woow” she said and handed the phone back to Nia and levelled her gaze back on Lena who seemed to have found her composure again.

“Woow Lena, Alex is your protégé indeed.” Nia nodded impressively at Lena who returned it with a smirk. “Kara, I don’t know how far you will get with Lena but one of the descriptors in the article says and I’m quoting, ‘ _I think she is the goddess Aphrodite living amongst us mere mortals and satiating our every sexual thirst.’_ Oh and there is another one too, _I think she has ruined me, there’s no way anyone can top what she did to me.’_

“Nia, we get it, she is a sex goddess, now give Sam her phone back.” Kara had to cut off whatever Nia was going to read next because it was really messing with her newfound confidence and being regaled with the tales of Lena’s sexual adventures shatters whatever is left of her confidence.

“I thought you didn’t like me like that you know. The reason why I was sleeping with all those girls was so I wouldn’t be pining for you all the time.” Alex says apologetically.

“wow, your coping method sucks, Alex.” Sam deadpanned.

“You guys were idiots, of all the times I stressed how much you liked each other to each of you, I had thought one of you would have made a move.” She said the last bit with a glare in Alex’s direction. “Yes you, I mean you had no qualms picking up two girls at a time, and Sam always looked at you with those _crazy for you_ kind of eyes and yet you couldn’t ask her out.” Lena admonished them.

Alex opened and closed her mouth multiple times seeking a snarky retort but came up empty and turned to Sam, their hands still tangled, “Go on a date with me, tomorrow?”

“Are you asking me because we put you on the spot or because you really want to?” Sam asked.

“Sam, I’ve been in love with you all through college and still feel it now, I was going to ask you yesterday when we met at the bar, but something came up so I’m asking now” She looked back at the other women in the room and looked back at Sam. “Ignore these losers.”

“Alex, I’m a one-woman kind of girl so unless you are willing to commit to just me, I don’t think we should do this no matter how much we both want to.” Sam reasoned.

“heyy! that was part of my planned speech.” Kara chastised.

“Speech to who?” Nia asked and Kara ignored her eyes now fixed on her sister and Sam and wish Sam would say yes because she was really beginning to get tired of her sister’s concupiscent adventures.

“You’ve always been the one for me, I was just too stupid to ask but I’ve always had hope that we might reconnect, and I’d do things right when we do. I’ve not seen anyone seriously, and honestly I’ve always felt I’d be cheating on you if I did so have you have me here, all yours and ready when you are.” Alex said earnestly.

“Ok, I will go on a date with you Alex.” Sam looked at their tangled hands and looked up into Alex’s eyes, “I’ve always been in love with you too, I was just afraid I wouldn’t be enough for you and that would have broken my heart.” She confessed.

“I’m sorry, I’m stupid sometimes and I will do this right.”

Kara was inwardly celebrating until she squealed in delight and jumped up to hug both women. “Thank you Sam, Thank you.” Sam was perplexed at Kara’s gratitude, it’s not like she saved her sister from dying but she accepted it anyway. The thank you was for releasing Kara from her inner turmoil of shoving her siter’s one night stands into the deep crevasses of the earth.

Now that she had gotten her and Alex’s issues resolved, she wont stand for Lena to stubbornly resist Kara and end up hurting each other. “Kara, Lena likes you, not in the sexual way she liked her other conquests but an earnest way, even when you were being rude and pissing her off, she kept talking about the stranger who made her heart skip beats.” Sam said ignoring Lena’s chagrined look.

“And Lena, Kara likes you too, I think she planned your wedding in her head when she saw your eyes today at the restaurant, even when she was sure she was going to throw you into the sun out of anger.” She paused and added. “But hurt my sister and I will put you in the deepest hole beneath the earth.”

“Oh and Kara,” Kara turned to look at Sam, “hurt Lena and your anti-kryptonite suit will be the least of your kryptonite problems.” Alex looked at her incredulously and Sam looked back at her, “What? you thought you’re the only one who could give a shovel talk?”

“You’re very scary Sam. Message received.” Kara said.

“I think I just became a fifth wheel so I will leave you two couples to it.” Nia hugged the ladies and left.

Lena was quiet, very quiet even though she was not one to talk much and Sam knows what has her in that state. Lena has no family except Sam and also Alex at one point when they were in college, but Sam and Ruby have been a constant in her life, so she finds herself sombre when Sam stands up for her and now seems to be one of those times when Sam had threatened Supergirl for her.

Sam got up and sat beside Lena on the floor and side-hugged her, Lena resting her head on her shoulder as Sam cards her fingers through her hair, a gesture that seems to calm whatever storm brewing inside her. “Thank you Lena whispered.”

“I think I’m in love with Lena Luthor Alex” Kara whispered conspiratorially to Alex.

“I told you she wasn’t a bad person, she is all mush inside if you get to know her.” Alex said in earnest.

“I’m gonna marry that woman Alex, there is something about her that draws me in.”

“Tone it down Romeo you haven’t even gone on a date yet.” Alex deadpanned.

Kara got up and went to where Sam and Lena were cuddled up on the floor. “Sam, I think that will be my spot from now on, you are relieved from your duty starting now.” Sam had no retort for that and from Lena’s wide grin, she has indeed been relieved from duty but that’s just semantics. Lena will always be her family and her responsibility.

“Heyy,” Kara says softly as she sits beside Lena where Sam had sat.

“Hi” Lena says with a smile.

Kara puts her hand around Lena’s shoulder and nudges her closer so she could lay her head on her shoulder as she had done with Sam. “I want to be there for you if you will let me. I really really like you like, if you say yes I will marry you right now kind of like you.” She rambled and Lena found it oddly endearing.

“I thought you wanted to throw me into the sun” Lena mocked.

“That will make me very sad so I can’t do that even though I thought of it.”

“So, you really really like me huh? What do you like about me since you don’t know me?”

“I would like to get to know you, but I like your eyes, they are mesmerizingly distracting that’s why I told you to put your sunglasses back on before I could tell you my mind.”

“I really really like you too, like yes I will marry you right now kind of like you” Lena parroted her earlier declaration. Knowing Kara had concerns like Sam she added, “I haven’t been with anyone in the past year, not even a fling so you don’t have to worry about being enough for me.” Lena said earnestly.

“I’m not worried, I don’t think you will look at another woman with the same eyes if you have all this” Kara took Lena’s hand, flattened her palm, and guided Lena’s palm down her abs slowly that elicited a gasp from Lena.

Lena took the initiative to touch Kara’s biceps, “Woow, you’re ripped Kara.” She looked up at Kara who was smugly grinning.

“Like what you feel?”

“You’re right, I won’t look at anyone else again and yes I like what I feel.”

“Good.” Kara says kisses the top of Lena’s head ignoring Sam and Alex looking at them like they were children at an amusement park.

As dawn bled into the night and it was too late for Sam, Lena, and Alex to go home, Kara took the sleeping bag while Alex took the couch and Sam, and Lena took the bed since they were guests.

The break of dawn will be a new beginning for the two couples.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sam heard the banging on the door in a distant because there was no way someone was banging her door at – she checked the time on her nightstand – four in the morning? She managed to extricate herself from Alex and made her way through the living room. She checked the peephole and saw a bedraggled Kara in sleep shorts and an NCU sweatshirt, something-mussed hair and –is that sweat? –and opened the door to let her in.

All formalities out of the window, “Lena is a beast Sam, a sexual predator in my case, the woman is never satiated and I’m Kryptonian and I never get tired but I’m tired, completely spent, like utterly exhausted. I don’t know where my energy went and where she gets hers but how is one person this perpetually energized for sex all the time. And she sucks the vitality right out of me like literally.” Kara blurted out her complaint.

“What the hell Kara, there is a kid in the house.” Alex emerged from the bedroom, groggily swiping at her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m very sorry,” She said apologetically. “Lena is running me ragged. I _sweat_ Alex, I’ve been sweating and for the fifteen years I’ve been on earth, I have never perspired except when I solar flared. The woman is a beast Alex. And she does these things that shouldn’t even be humanly possible. I’m an alien and I fly but even some of her positions are non-existent and shocking.” Sam cackled and later tried to stifle her laughter with her hand.

“God, why me?” Alex sighs dramatically. She is not ready to hear her sister’s sex life with her best friend and this is torturous, even for her.

“Kara, why do you think Lena had all that reputation? Her stamina was a key contributing factor.” Sam was still cackling. “You underestimated her because you thought you could take her and because you are Supergirl.”

Alex went to the fridge and plucked out a bottle of water before joining them. “Kara, when was the last time you had sex with Lena before tonight?” Alex asked.

“uhh, I think a week ago.” Kara answers sheepishly.

Alex choked on her water, coughing for a while until she was finally able to speak again, “A week ago? What have you been doing in that week?” Alex asked and then realized Supergirl had been in Maaldoria for a week trying to free slaves. “Oh I remember, you were in Maaldoria for the slave thing.” Alex tapped the space beside her on the couch and Kara obliged.

“We weren’t joking when we told you Lena is a sexually active person and as you know she had not been with anyone for almost a year before you guys started dating and then you went to Maaldoria and just came back so this is her attempt at releasing all her pent-up sexual energy. And as much as I hate to repeat what she had said about you-” Sam interjected.

“ _Kara is the embodiment of a Greek goddess, I mean she is from space but damn the woman’s presence alone is a menace to my libido, and I can’t get enough of her_. Her words exactly as she had said them.” Sam said looking apologetically at Alex.

“So, as I was saying, it’s a good thing that Lena wants you like that and she will keep wanting you like that. And you should be happy she does.

“What if I’m like gone for more than a week, where will she get her fix then” Kara says.

“Her fix? is she a junkie? “Sam asked incredulously, and Alex burst into laughter.

“She is clearly hooked on the Kara Danvers sex drugs apparently.” Alex supplies comically.

“Guys, I’m serious. Sometimes, Supergirl activities take me off-world and like Maaldoria, Alex had to find a way to get me back here and also let’s not forget the numerous times where I get beat up like have to recharge for days huh. How will she get her fix then?” Realizing she had repeated the word again, went on to correct herself, “I mean how will I know she won’t go looking for it elsewhere?”

“Kara,” Alex called softly, “Lena will never cheat on you,” Alex says emphatically. “and for my own sanity please don’t let me repeat some of the innumerable praises she showers on you. That woman is hooked on you and you better get used to it. Just talk to her ok.” Sam’s blaring guffaw had both women snapped their heads quickly in her direction looking at her expectantly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” she managed to say between the laughing fits. “It’s just…what Alex said.” She gulped to tamp down another laugh. “You should hear some of the things she says about you Kara. And I just realized how much Lena likes Kale and used to experiment it with like almost every meal to find which one goes best and then I remembered what she said a couple days-” Alex interjected.

“Oh no she didn’t” Alex said bemusedly.

Sam hadn’t even realized what she had connected and then when realization dawned on her she snapped her head, looking amusedly at Kara and then back at Alex, “DO you think that’s what she is doing?” She asked, confounded.

“What’s going on guys” Kara sighed exasperatedly. “I came for help and answers and you’re giving me more questions.”

“umm, I really shouldn’t be doing this” Alex looked pleadingly at Sam hoping she will take charge of the next part of the conversation.

“She is your sister, don’t look at me.” Sam declined and folded her arms across her chest. “She will find it difficult to fling you to space compared to me, so tag Alex, you’re it.”

Alex sighed dejectedly. “Lena is testing you, Kara.”

Kara really wished people will just get straight to the point instead of speaking in parables and making vague statements. “What do you mean she is testing me, for what?”

“We sort of had a bet.” At Kara’s glaring look Alex changed tactics, “Well we were talking about how you don’t sweat, and you don’t get sick, and Lena bet us that she could make you sweat.” Kara’s mouth was agape, the ‘oh’ she wanted to make not coming out.

“I don’t know yet, but she said she will conduct an experiment on you to find out ways to make you sweat and it seems sex is where her hypothesis lies.”

Before they could say anything else Kara zoomed out of the house and back to Lena’s penthouse. She planned to get to the root of the matter but what she didn’t account for was her horny girlfriend cladded in her lace lingerie, clutching a purple dildo, and aiming it at her centre, sitting in the most precariously lascivious position about to go ham on herself.

“About time, I was beginning to think I’d have to finish what you started.” Kara was frozen at the sight and Lena snapped her fingers to bring her back into the room. “Kara darling come finish this or I will do it myself and you won’t like what comes after.”

Kara gulped heavily, earlier vexation evaporated and used superspeed to strip and well let’s just say she did sweat again and again and again for an infinite number of times through the night and now as they lay bare with Lena’s smug grin, she decides to put a stop to it.

“You have to stop experimenting on me Lena. You won, you made a Kryptonian sweat. If you keep this up I won’t be able to do my Supergirl duties.” Lena raises her head from Kara’s chest and looks up at her smirking and pulling Kara’s hair back from her face.

“I’m glad we understand each other.” She says with a smug grin. “I suppose you spoke with Alex and Sam?” Kara nods. “Well I won then, and it doesn’t mean we will be slacking in our sex life. I will still need my doses to keep me satiated.” She kisses Kara passionately and gets off the bed to go take a shower. “Are you coming or not?”

“Just shower or shower sex” Kara asked with a raised brow.

“Whatever you want it to be although I don’t think you will want people to know Supergirl’s interminable energy is an utter and complete lie.” She drops her robe and sways her hips with intent and turns around. “Come do your duty Supergirl.”

Kara grumbles her displeasure. “She is surely going to kill me.” She reaches the bathroom and Lena grabs her, “Sure get your fix you sex junkie.” Lena rolled her eyes and ignored her and they went at it again.

“It’s funny how you thought you could take me just because you are Supergirl.” Lena guffaws after their shower. “I’m a Luthor, we are devastatingly competitive Kara.”

“Don’t be so sure, you’re just hooked on the Kara Danvers drugs of sex appeal and allure.” Kara retorts with a sardonic grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
